A Hairy Situation
by SpecialK2010
Summary: Teddy, Spencer get the lead roles in their spring play, Tangled. Will Teddy be able to forgive Spencer and take him back?


This story is about Teddy, Spencer and Teddy's new crush, Evan. They are holding auditions for Disney's "Tangled" and Teddy tells Ivy that she wants to try for Rapunzel. Evan and Spencer find out and they both want to be the other main character, Flynn Rider. Both are trying to win Teddy's love. But in the end who will it be?

T= Teddy A=Amy (Teddy's mom) P=PJ

I= Ivy B=Bob (Teddy's dad) D=Director of drama club

S=Spencer C=Charlie

E=Evan G=Gabe

**A HAIRY SITUATION:**

**Chapter 1: Tryouts**

It was the begging of Teddy's sophomore year of high school. Things have defiantly changed in one year. Teddy and Spencer broke up, and now she has new eye candy and his name is Evan. She and Evan have been getting closer over the summer. Spencer broke up with his girlfriend, and now wants Teddy back. But when he hears that Evan likes Teddy, he has to win her back in any way he can. Teddy and Ivy were excited for the new school year because they could try out for the plays now. The first play of the new school year was Disney's tangled.

**T- Oh Ivy, I have to try out for this play. I'm a shoe in for Rapunzel . Maybe I can get Evan to try out for Flynn?**

**I- Giirrrlll! That boy will do anything for you. **

**T-Okay, I'm going to do it.**

Teddy then signs her name under Rapunzel. She and Ivy then go and try to find Evan. But little did they know, Spencer was right around corner, and he heard everything.

**S- I have to try to get the lead, if Evan gets it he will surly get Teddy. Spencer then signed his name under Flynn. Now all he had to do is learn how to sing.**

School was over and Teddy and Ivy were in Teddy's room trying to figure out a song to sing for her audition.

**T- Ahh Ivy I don't know what to sing. If I sing badly I won't get the part.**

**I-It's okay T, we will find a song for you to sing. Just sing a song you know how to sing well.**

**T- Well, I don't want to brag but I can sing "Cry" by Mandy Moore pretty well.**

**I- All right, there ya go, just sign that.**

**T- Okay good, now all we have to do is make sure Evan gets the part.**

**I- Um T, I don't want to burst your bubble, but when I was going to the bathroom today I walked by the signup sheet, and I saw Spencer's name under Flynn's name.**

**T- What! Why would he sign up for a play? He can't even sing.**

**I- Maybe he wants you back, or maybe it's a joke between him and his football buddies, maybe he lost a bet.**

**T- Well he better not ruin this play.**

The next day at school it was audition time. Teddy was 1 out of 3 girls who actually auditioned. The other two were not so good, so she was a shoe in for the part.

**T- Ahh Ivy I'm nervous, what if I do badly or if I miss words or if..**

**I- Teddy! You will be fine, just picture everyone in their underwear and it will be fine. Now go rock that stage.**

**T- Okay.**

Teddy steps out on stage and introduces her self.

**T- Hello, my names Teddy Duncan and I am trying out for Rapunzel. I will be singing "Cry" by Mandy Moore. Music please.**

Little did she know Spencer was in the audience but he was in the darkness so she would not see him. The music than began to play.

I'll always remember  
it was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
But ended so soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed

Chorus  
In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

Verse 2  
It was late in September  
And I'd seen you before (and you were)  
You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed

Chorus  
In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

Bridge  
I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything  
Alright

I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon...  
in places no one will find

Chorus 2xs Out  
In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

I think i saw you cry  
The moment i saw you cry  
I wanted to know you

**D- Brava Brava! Miss Duncan that was beautiful! You got the part. You are my Rapunzel.**

**T- Oh thank you! Thank you so much.**

**I- See Teddy, you did great. Now all we have to do is make sure Evan gets the part of Flynn.**

Later that day it was Spencer's turn. Surprisingly the director had to make a hard decision between him and Evan. He said he would have the final results tomorrow morning during announcements. When Teddy and Ivy got to her house she had to tell her parents the good news.

**T- Mom! Dad! Come quick!**

**A- What's wrong Teddy?**

**B- Did something happen?**

**T- Yes, I got the lead role in the spring play!**

**A- Aww that's great honey! Taking after you good old mom. So what's the play?**

**T- Tangled.**

**B- Isn't there kissing in that play?**

**T- Yes….but only twice. They're going to teach us fake kissing.**

**A- Oh Bob leave the girl alone. It's not like she hasn't kissed anyone before. You have kissed someone right?**

**T- Momm!**

**A- I'm just joking sweetie.**

**B- I'm fine with it as long as its fake kissing. Well I got to go; I have a date with some mice. See you guys later.**

**A- Bye honey. So Teddy who's the other lead role.**

**T- We won' know until tomorrow. It was between Evan, and Spencer.**

**A- Oh, Spencer tried out?**

**I- Yeah, I said that he might be doing it because he wants to get back with you.**

**T- I don't think some Spencer is not the drama type and plus he can't sing.**

**A- Well Teddy he might just want to show you how much he cares and by doing this might be it.**

**T- I will be surprised if he gets this part.**

**Chapter 2: The Results**

The next day in homeroom, the announcements came on.

"Good morning everyone! Today is a special day. I am going to be reading the lead roles for this year's spring play, Tangled. The lead role of Rapunzel will be our own Teddy Duncan, the other lead role; Flynn Rider will be played by…

**T- Please be Evan, please be Evan**

"Spencer Walsh. To see if you have gotten a part for the other roles please go to the drama room after school and also to pick up your scripts"

**T- Nooo no no no, this cannot be happening.**

**I- Teddy, its ok, maybe they read the wrong part. After school we will go see if it's true.**

**T- Okay.**

After school Teddy and Ivy walk to the drama room and ask the drama teacher if the casting for Flynn was right.

**D- Yes, the cast listing is correct. Spencer Walsh was the only one who tried out for Flynn Rider. Now I highly advise you and Spence to practice every free moment that you have. You two are the stars of the show.**

**T- Okay. Well at least I don't have to kiss him.**

**D- Oh and one more thing. I decided that you two will not be fake kissing.**

**T- WHAT!**

**D- Yes I believe if you want to be in show business you cannot fake love.**

**T- Bubub but…**

**D- Not buts Miss Duncan. Now please go practice.**

**T- Yes sir.**

**I- Man girl, how are you going to get through this.**

**T- I'm just going to suck it up and do it.**

**I- You are one crazy girl.**


End file.
